Mistaken Blue Eyes
by Nerime
Summary: Natsume has always been perfect, there's no other choice. There's no way she can break out of her cage...alone. FEM. NATSU OOC Lisanna and Lucy


Hallo, Nerime here! This is my first fanfiction, enjoy~

I do not own the Fairy Tail charaters

The wind whipped leaves across the pavement as students walked towards the leaming school building in the distance, sitting on top of the steep hill.

I pulled down my plaid skirt once more before continuing my trek up the hill-surrounded by the green nature.

Suddenly I was pushed forward by a giggling girl, almost falling to my knees.

"Hey girl!" Lisanna screamed, a bright smile on her face.

"You're probably the only person that would be excited for school." I said.

"Of course! This sexy b*tch is ready to get her groove on." The girl replied, wiggling her bottom.

As usual, she began to ramble on about "hot guys" and what not; as usual I ignore her. It has always been this way, she talked and I ignored. I've longed been tired of her shrill voice.

Finally, closing in the large building we rounded a curve only to be knocked down by a girl cackling as she raced from a group of guys.

Eyebrow raised, I stared back at scene, the girl being pulled down to the ground by the men.

"Is..she going to be okay?" I asked.

"Dunno, anyway haven't you heard?" Lisanna said, dismissing the girl that ran past us.

"Someone teepee the _**entire**_ school with toilet paper and what's funny is that- **EW**!"

I stopped in my tracks already seeing what the girl meant. I looked absently at the building that was beautiful, majestic in all of its photos.

"Yeah..." I started, stepping over brown smudged toilet papers. "I think those were used."

"Ya think."

Scrunching my nose in disgust I looked around at the once beautiful school yard. Flowers beds of vibrant colors covered in feces, trees had streams of toilet paper from their branches and study spots were covered in the prank.  
 _Everything was!_ And the smell, God the _**SMELL**_ : putrid.

A blare sounded in the school yard startling lingering students and the janitors. **"ALL STUDENTS ARE TO BE IN CLASS BY 8:35. I REPEAT, ALL STUDENTS ARE TO BE IN CLASS BY 8:35, THAT IS ALL."** The announcement ending with a sharp beep, again making us yell from the pain in our ears.

"That's five minutes!" Lisanna screeched, at the microphone over the large clock on the building, while waving her fist threateningly

"Come on," I grabbed her wrist and yank her to the front doors- ignoring her squeals over the feces we were stepping on. "Being late means detention and I **do not** need that on my record." I yelled back to the girl as we dashed through building, tracking brown shoe prints where ever we ran.

My father demanded perfection and that is what I give him. Perfection in appearance, grades, reputation, **everything**. All he needs to see is _perfection_ and then I will be okay- in body and mind.

Seated in my chair, by time the bell ringed, I looked around at the people in my class.

" _Nerds in the front, juveniles in the back... so stereotypical."_ I thought rubbing my temples. _"A headache is already coming."  
_  
Sighing I rested my head in the cool surface of the desk. _"The day is already ruined."_

" **HEY**. Natsume, are you even _listening_." The girl's shrill voice sounded in my aching head while she pokes it with her manicure finger.

I groaned and turned my head to Lisanna, it never leaving the desk.

"Y'know, you can get all the boys you want. I mean," She twisted a strand of my hair on her finger. "Awesome hair," Lisanna rubbed her hand down my sides, "Gorgeous curves," Finally the girl lay her head on the desk too and stared into my eyes. "And _beautiful_ silver eyes. How are you _still_ single?"

" _Because I'm not a slut like you."_ I thought and rolled my eyes at her.

At last, the teacher strolled into the classroom, his clothes disheveled and a red mark gleaming where his neck and shoulder meets.

Some students giggled and stared pointingly at the mark while some frowned disapprovingly and the others worried about the future with such teacher.

" _Wasn't this supposed to be a private school?"_ I wonder staring at the male teacher.

"Ok, ok. Settle down children," he said. "I welcome you all Magnolia Private High school and I hope you all work hard and be successful. Now let's beg-"

The door slammed open, successfully cutting the teacher's speech off, showing the girl who had- earlier knocked Lisanna and I down. This time she's sporting a black eye and a busted lip.

I smirked, " _Serves her right for knocking_ _ **me**_ _down."_ I thought. _  
_  
"I apologize, , for interrupting you but I brought one of your student. Nearly had her face knocked in by those football players." The football coach said, keeping hold of the back of the girl's shirt, as if she would run away.

"Oh dear." ran his fingers over her injured face.

"Yes, I managed to stopped them in time before it got bloody." The coach informed the teacher while the girl shot the man a dirty look.

"Thank you, Coach Pseudosalamandra, for all your help. Now come in..."

I began to grow bored vaguely hearing, 'Have you went to the nurse?'.

 _'Today has been rather slow.'_ I thought then I heard a someone taking a seat beside me. My eyes shot open and I stare, shock coating my eyes, at the girl.

"Sit. And what's your name?" asked."

"Lucy." The girl responded.

I studied this so called girl, _Teá_. Strands of her blonde hair were electric blue.

" _Delinquent? Go sit in the back b**ch."  
_  
She has piercing in her nose and ears.

I crumpled my nose at this. " _How dare she take up a perfect 'Middle' space."_ That is what I call the divide between "nerds" and "delinquents". Not too geeky and not too b**chy.

She has blue eyes, not the kind that challenges the sky or the ocean. Just blue...and looking at me.

My face grew hot from being caught.

She leans forward, completely stopping my breathing, her lips brushing against my ear.

"Hi," her breath is hot. "I teepee the school this morning." She said, a proud smile etched onto her face.

I blinked, confused.

Irritated I closed my eyes and turned my head to face the desk but not before I caught a glimpse of the girl smirking.

Then I realized: 'she got me where she wanted me.'


End file.
